Ladies' Night
by TeaOli
Summary: What happens when you mix Chapel, Rand, three redshirts, Gaila, Uhura and her sister with alcohol, dancing, strippers and an open mic. Scenes from Uhura's hen night. A "Don't Lose Your Compass interlude. Complete.
1. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

By the time the Enterprise and the Vulcan ship, Uzhau, arrived at Earth Spacedock a week before Spock and Uhura were scheduled to marry, the majority of the crew was eager to get vacation plans underway. They had three months (minus a week or so for a skeleton crew remaining on board to aid in the hand-off to the dock crew) off ship and they meant to enjoy it as much as they could.

After a quick stop to drop off luggage at their hotel, Kirk rounded up McCoy, Sulu, Scotty and Chekov and among them, they managed to drag Spock off to enjoy the bright lights of New York City.

It took quite a bit longer before an enthusiastic Janice Rand, a somewhat reluctant Christine Chapel and a coterie of female crew members spilled out of the hotel lifts with Nyota Uhura in tow.

There'd been a brief scuffle over what was appropriate attire for a night out in New York in November.

"You all can wear wool sweaters and corduroy pants if you want," Nyota told Chapel and Sarah McElroy, one of the red-shirted security officers. "I guarantee that whatever comfort you get out of heat preservation will be more than lost in cool points. This is my _hen night_, women! My sister won't be taking us to dive bars and pizza joints."

Another argument followed when Gaila insisted that Nyota don a silver tiara and white veil for the night.

"No way, Gaila," she protested. "That is so twenty-first century, and most women – the smart ones, anyway – thought it was corny back then, too. I'm not ruining this outfit or this 'do wearing a sheet over my head."

Gaila ended all arguments by the simple expedient of threatening not to take pheromone suppressors for the evening.

Nyota promptly traded the satin green blouse and black wide-legged trousers she'd intended to wear for a knee-length white silk sheath with spaghetti straps.

"If I get frostbite and can't dance at my own damned wedding, I hope you'll remember this was your idea," she grumbled at her friend and she changed from black patent-leather stilettos to white calf-skin go-go boots.

Gorgeously turned out in their hottest civilian clothes, they were seven – soon to be eight – women on a mission.

"I should have warned you guys," Nyota told them as they lounged in the lobby, waiting for the last of their party. "My sister can be a little, uh, forceful. She's used to being the oldest and telling everyone what to do. But she's really a lot of fun as long as you either play along or ignore it completely."

Teena Hart grimaced in sympathy.

"I know just what you mean," the security officer said. "My big sis is the same way. Whenever I'm dirt-side she just kind of takes over. I not saying I don't always have a fun – I do. Geena really knows her way around a good time. But I'm always left feeling kind of like I have whiplash, you know?"

Nyota laughed and clapped her hands together.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" She grinned at the others. "_Now_, I'm giving you fair warning: hanging out with might sister might give you whiplash. I am take no responsibility for any deleterious effect spending time in her company might have on your inhibitions, senses of propriety or ability to make rational decisions. Party with the Uhura sisters at your own risk!"

The women met her announcement with hoots and cheers, drawing the eyes of other guests as much for their noise as for their looks and attire.

Not one of them noticed they'd gained an audience or even considered calming down. The night was still young, and they didn't intend to see their beds until it was over.

* * *

**A/N:** Meant to have this out before Chapter 11 of _Compass_. Reason for the delay will be explained in Chapter 5.

Usual disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the redshirts and Upenda. Everyone (and every_thing_) else belongs Paramount.


	2. I've Got All My Sisters With Me

A whirlwind in expensive-looking clothes and flying coattails flew across the lobby at Nyota. Her friends watched, exchanging smiles and head shakes, as she was caught up in a flurry of hugs, Kiswahili chatter and laughter.

"Let me look at you," demanded the whirlwind, which had resolved itself into Nyota's sister. She pulled back, still holding Nyota at the elbows. "My little _dada_ is all grown up and getting married. I can hardly believe it. And who'd have guessed you'd become such a beauty?"

That last bit earned her a couple of raised eyebrows. Although she was quite a bit taller and slightly older, she and Nyota were otherwise nearly identical. Not sure of the sisterly dynamic, Rand, Chapel and the three young security officers held their tongues.

Gaila stalked forward, hands firmly on hips.

"Gods! Are you trying to say she was a total dog as a kid?" she asked. "Or are you actually conceited enough to point out that your miniature clone is too gorgeous for words?"

Upenda let go of her sister and turned to stare at the Orion. The green girl stood her ground, eyes blazing under the older woman's scrutiny.

Smiling then, Upenda turned back to Nyota.

"You were almost right, dada," she said, tossing a wink in Gaila's direction, "I _do_ like her. But it hasn't taken five minutes."

Everyone erupted into laughter.

"Guys," Nyota addressed her friends, "I'd like you to meet my big sister, Dr. Upenda Uhura. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Soon the women from the Enterprise were exchanging names and specialties with the glamorous doctor.

The Big Apple beckoned and all of the women were ready to take a bite. Upenda lead them out the doors and into the teeming streets. She amped up their anticipation with a rapid-fire delivery of the night's itinerary.

"We've got reservations at Charlie X's in twenty minutes," she told them. "After _ugali_ and _sukuma wiki_, we're having drinks at Miri. You haven't had a Cardassian Sunrise until you've had one at Miri. _Then_, ladies, we've got our first treat of the night. Gaila, I'm trusting you to behave yourself at The Mantrap. You're on suppressors? Because I've brought a hypo and I won't scruple to use it."

Gaila shot her a cheeky grin and threw up her hands in mock surrender.

"No worries, Dr. Sister" she cried, "I'm not the one you need to worry about. I'm so suppressed, I'd be hard pressed to tempt a centenarian gigolo on a double dose of anti-ED meds." She slung an arm around Nyota, "Tonight's all about the baby girl!"

Her eyes full of equal parts mirth (she really _did_ like this Orion girl) and skepticism, Upenda shook her head then turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, let's move it, ladies," she ordered, already tying her designer-label coat closed and striding back towards the doors. "After The Mantrap, we're moving on to Vega for Slusho Mixes, then dancing at Naked Time."

The women were hit with a blast of cold air as they stepped out into the street. Upenda halted and turned to face the others.

"After Naked, we'll just have to see where the night takes us," she told them. "Any questions?"

Gaila, grinning an bouncing a little in her high-heeled boots, raised a hand.

Upenda sighed.

"No," she answered, having anticipated the nature of Gaila query. "Naked Time is _not_ a clothing optional. Any others?"

When no one else offered any burning questions, she ignored Gaila's disappointed pout and led the way to the private transport she hired for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** _Dada_ is sister, not father. Ugali and sukuma wiki are foods.

Blame ejectingthecore for introducing me to the joy of extremely short chapters.

Chapter 3 coming soon!

Usual disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the redshirts and Upenda. Everyone (and every_thing_) else belongs Paramount.


	3. It's Ladies' Night

Six hours, one restaurant, one strip joint, one dance club and three bars later, four women followed Upenda Uhura down a flight of stairs into a West Village piano bar famous for its open mic.

"The Menagerie has the most complete Terran musical archive available to the general public," she explained as they twined their way through the densely packed room. "Whatever James can't tickle on the ivories, he can find in his collection."

A slightly tipsy Christine Chapel gave a squeal of delight at the news, and threw her arms around Upenda.

"That is so great!" she cried. "I hope I get chance to get up there."

Upenda spied a table near the front and quickly ushered the drunk nurse into one of its seats.

"No more hooch for you, missy," she chastised as Chapel moved in for another sloppy hug. "Sit still, and I'll go get you some water."

She waited only long enough for the other three to catch up before she made her escape to the bar at the side of the room.

Chapel dropped her head into her hands and concentrated on breathing.

Nyota watched as her sister all but ran away from their table. It was fun to see Upenda in retreat. She grinned. The women of the Enterprise might yet prove to be more than even the formidable eldest Uhura daughter could handle.

The night had been spectacular, so far. Upenda had more than lived up to her reputation for planning a great night out.

The eight of them had started off the night with traditional East African meal of ugali and sukuma wiki. Once a staple in the diets of the poor, the chef at Charlie X's had transformed the simple cornmeal dish and vegetable stew into an art form. Upenda had ordered for the group, choosing a variety whose delicate spices wouldn't overwhelm her friends, but which still had enough flavor to remind the Uhuras of home.

With dinner a success all around, they'd moved on to drinks at Miri. True to her sister's prediction, Nyota had enjoyed two of the best Cardassian Sunrises she'd ever tasted. Everyone else had been impressed with the bar's versions of their favorite drinks, as well. So impressed were they, in fact, no one was surprised – or offended – when security officer Dani Ober had disappeared with a pretty redheaded bartender, promising to catch up with them later.

Nyota met Gaila's eyes and giggled. She was sure her Academy roommate was reading her mind. Somehow, the Orion woman had managed to not to go crazy at The Mantrap, which turned out to be a multi-gender erotic performance venue. Even with strongest of pheromone suppressors coursing through her blood vessels, Gaila couldn't have been unaffected by the writhing nude and semi-nude flesh on display at the club. After all, the suppressors were meant to save others from the Orion; not save the Orion from others.

"I'm so proud of you," Nyota told her now.

Rand sputtered out a laugh. While not nearly as inebriated as Chapel, she'd consumed her fair share of mind-altering beverages throughout the night.

"You so _owe_ me," Gaila replied. "You can start paying me back by getting me a drink. Don't worry, Jan and I will keep an eye on Nursie, here." She winked.

* * *

**A/N:** Meant to have this out before Chapter 11 of Compass.

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything Star Trek.

_Un_usual Disclaimer: I originally wrote a chunk of this fic after drinking half a glass of wine. Although I edited it this morning, any mistakes are the fault of a certain Australian winery that has gained enormous popularity in the U.S.!


	4. My Sister

Once Nyota was on her way to the bar and out of hearing, Rand and Gaila started going over the night.

"I never would have guessed her sister was so much fun!" Rand gushed. "Really, before tonight all I ever heard about was 'Upenda's so smart. Upenda's so beautiful. Upenda's so good at this or that.' I was seriously expecting a monster. I mean, anyone who's smart enough and pretty enough to intimidate our Uhura had to be, right? But she's not. In fact, except for the whole tall-as-a-goddess thing, they look pretty much the same, don't you think?"

Gaila laughed. Rand had echoed her thoughts, exactly.

"But her personality is, like, Uhura squared!" she crowed. "I bet that's how Nyota would act if she hadn't fallen for Spock the moment she set foot on campus."

Rand wasn't so sure she agreed.

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip. "I think it must be part of the little sister thing. I'd say she's naturally just a tad more reserved than the doc. I think she probably wouldn't have fallen for Vulcan boy if she had been the older sister."

Chapel chose this moment to rouse herself from her semi-stupor.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, jabbing a finger at Rand. "Of course she would have fallen for Spock. Every woman with a brain wants him. Damn, but he's beautiful."

Gaila and Rand exchanged glances as the nurse's head dropped back into her hands.

"Ooooooookaay," said Gaila. She decided a change of subject was in order. "Do you think we should be worried about the security girls? I mean, I can totally understand Dani going off with that bartender; she was _hot_. But when Geena left with that guy at Naked, I was a little freaked. He had to be at least seventy, right? That's really _old_ for a Terran."

She shuddered.

Rand chuckled softly.

"It takes all types, I guess," she said. "There's someone for everyone. Maybe it's Geena's way of rebelling for being the youngest."

Gaila came back with, "Eww! There are so much better ways to rebel!" She shuddered again. "Thank the gods Nyota just chose to join Starfleet instead of becoming a doctor or a linguistics academic. Could you imagine if she'd decided to give her favors to old men instead? Gross! Could you imagine what would have happened to poor Spock? No one ever would have guessed he was an undercover stud!"

Chapel's head snapped up again.

"That is soo wrong," she slurred. "Nyota Uhura was _not_ the first woman to realize just how sexy Mr. Spock is. Not by a long shot."

This time it was Rand who changed the subject.

"I wonder where the Uhuras are?" she mused aloud. "This party is feeling a little small without the security girls, as you like to call them." She made wide eyes at Gaila over Chapel's head. "So, anyway, speaking of them. You think Dani chose well, but Geena got a dud. How about Sarah's choice? I thought he was pretty sweet for a Tellarite. Hardly disagreed with her about anything."

Thankfully, at that moment, Nyota and Upenda returned to the table, each holding three drinks.

"We brought two waters for Chris," Nyota explained as she placed her glasses on the table. "I figure she could use them."

Rand turned to Upenda.

"I thought this place was all about the music," she said. "So far it's just been soft piano that I can barely hear over the people. When does the fun start?"

Upenda smirked at the yeoman.

"When do you want it to start?" she asked, taking a sip of her bourbon. "It's open mic now, but sometimes people are shy about being the first one up. Why don't you give it a try?"

Gaila, Rand and Nyota burst out laughing. Upenda looked at them curiously.

"You really don't want that," her little sister explained. "Not unless you think you might enjoy hearing a pterodactyl getting boiled alive! Seriously, the only person I know with a worse singing voice than Jan is you!"

Rand smacked Nyota in the back of the head, but grinned at Upenda.

"She's right," she admitted. "I sound like a canine with strep throat when I try to sing. But I'm surprised to learn that the great Dr. Uhura has a fault. You'd never have known it listening to your sister's stories!"

Upenda bent a fond look on Nyota. It was good thing, sometimes, having a little sister who worshipped you.

"Dr. Uhura is our father," she said with a grin. "But I can't sing any better than he can. Mama gave me all the height genes; Ennie got all the voice genes. We should make her go up there first."

Nyota blanched. She really wasn't feeling the break-the-ice position tonight.

"Ahem," she fake-coughed. "This is _my_ night. I think I should be the one to decided when, or even if, I get up on that stage."

"I'll go," came an unexpectedly sober-sounding voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Meant to have this out before Chapter 11 of Compass.

Usual Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Trek. Chapter is named after Julianna Hatfield's _My Sister_.

_Un_usual Disclaimer: I originally wrote a chunk of this fic after drinking half a glass of wine. Although I edited it this morning, any mistakes are the fault of a certain Australian winery that has gained enormous popularity in the U.S.!


	5. Where My Girls At?

The four women all turned to look at Christine Chapel. The tall blonde had finished both her glasses of water and was looking decidedly more sober.

"I brought an anti-inebriation hypo with me," she admitted with a sheepish smile, "but forgot all about it until I was drinking the second glass of water. I didn't expect to have to use it on myself."

Nyota was concerned. She knew Chapel was an excellent singer, probably the only woman serving on the Enterprise who could give her a run for her money. But Chris had been hitting the sauce pretty hard all night. Nyota didn't want to see her friend embarrass herself.

"Are you sure, Chris?" she asked doubtfully.

Chapel's lips firmed.

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No, it's not that," Nyota said in a hurry. No one wanted to deal with a drunk and angry friend on her hen night. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to rest a bit. Give that hypo a chance to take effect."

Chapel stood and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm ready now," she said, jutting out her chin. With that, she stalked over to the MC-cum-piano-man and whispered in his ear.

Seconds later, Christine Chapel stood on stage and a spot light was lighting her beautiful visage.

Music wafted through the air and the crowd quieted.

The longish intro was stretched longer by the mulish glare Chapel directed the table full of her friends. No one in the club missed the tension.

"_Betcha she don't love you_," Chapel sang at last, "_like you know I love you. And I bet ya she will never do all the things I do for you._"

Chapel writhed around on stage to the beat of her song, her eyes never leaving Nyota's.

Upenda and Gaila exchanged heated glances.

Nyota missed her former roommate mouthing _Spock_ to her sister because Chapel was singing, "_She's gonna break your heart!_"

She gripped her glass so hard, later she was surprised to find it hadn't shattered in her hand.

She didn't see Gaila get up and have a hurried conversation with the MC; Upenda was rubbing her back and assuring her that Chapel was still drunk – anti-inebriates didn't work that quickly – and didn't quite know what she was saying.

"But she sober enough to say she _wants_ him," Nyota told her sister through clenched teeth. "So what if she has to be a little tipsy to admit it to me? She wants my man, dada. And she's implying that I don't deserve him!"

Upenda kept up the circular motion that had always comforted Nyota when they were children.

"No, little dada," she corrected, laughter close to spilling over her voice, "she's not implying anything. She saying you don't deserve him and that she'd be a better choice." Nyota glared at her and she hurried to add, "But don't worry. It's the booze affecting her brain. She doesn't really believe that. No one who has ever seen you and Spock together could believe that."

By the time Chapel left the stage to thunderous applause, and Gaila returned to the table giving Upenda a triumphant thumbs up, Nyota was feeling somewhat better.

She'd even gotten over the urge to wrap her fingers around the nurse's neck.

The table occupants all managed to cheer Chris on, as if nothing untoward had just occurred.

Then the MC's deep voice rang out over the sound system.

"Next, we've got Miss Nyota Uhura coming up on stage," he said. "Miss Uhura has a little something to say in response to our last performance, but folks, since that's a bit of a surprise even for our next singer, why don't you all give her a round of applause to welcome her tonight!"

The crowd erupted again, eagerly anticipating a cat-fight in the making.

Nyota's head swung back and forth between her sister and Gaila. She didn't know which one of them was responsible, but she was pretty sure the only innocent party in her group was Janice Rand.

Reading her mind again, Gaila leaned forward to whisper under the din, "It was both of us."

"Trust us," Upenda said into her ear. "We've got your back, sis."

As she allowed Upenda and Gaila to shove her towards the stage, Nyota noted, from the corner of her eye, Chapel's suddenly apprehensive face.

It was the last thing she was aware of before she found herself onstage, wondering what the hell she was doing.

The music cued, sultry and dangerous.

"_See_, _he's my property_," Nyota sang. "_And any girl that touches, I might just call your bluff_."

* * *

**A/N:** Meant to have this out before Chapter 11 of Compass. Sorry 'bout that. Had to find the right songs.

Chapel sang Evelyn "Champagne" King's _Betcha She Don't Love You_. (Thank you, Daddy, for the song rec.)

Uhura sang _Where My Girls At_? which was performed by 702.

I found the song literally minutes before I posted, and quite by accident. I'd a vague memory of the "Where my girls at?" line existing in _a_ song and had been planning to use it as the title for chapter 2. I had no clue about the song title or what the song might be about. But, the amazing powers of Google delivered.

And it delivered even more than I'd asked for: I'd been looking for a song with EXACTLY THIS MESSAGE for the past three weeks. Funny how life works. I'd settled for a song that didn't come close to saying "Keep your hands off my man" and had opted for a garden variety I-love-him-he-loves-me-our-love-is-so-strong type song instead. I think this one has more Disclaimer: Don't own the songs, characters, starship, or anything, really, except the situation.

_Un_usual Disclaimer: I originally wrote a chunk of this fic after drinking half a (rather large) glass of wine. Although I edited it later, I still hold that any mistakes are the fault of a certain Australian winery that has gained enormous popularity in the U.S.!


	6. Bite the Dust!

In spite of evidence to the contrary, Nyota Uhura was not inclined to engage in bar brawls. Given a choice, she would always opt for nonviolent means of conflict resolution. But she wasn't one to shy away from protecting her own either.

So while under normal circumstances she have felt somewhat uncomfortable standing onstage in a city that had never been own, sending a mildly – but clearly – threatening message to the woman who had just professed love for Nyota's fiancé, this wasn't one of those times.

"_Don't you violate me, 'cause I'ma make you hate me, if you mess with mine,_" she sang, her eyes never leaving Christine Chapel's increasingly anxious face.

The crowd was captivated by her performance. They were transfixed, not only by her exceptional voice and gracefully stylized dance moves, but by the underlying drama between the two singers. Nyota barely registered their presence.

She was vaguely aware that Gaila and Upenda sat on either side of the nurse, faces set and nodding at appropriate lyrics.

"_Where my girls at?_" she sang, and pointed first to her sister and then her former roommate. She allowed herself a small smile when Gaila's normally animated reaction to lyrics that moved her failed to materialize. In the interest of total honesty – something she undoubtedly had picked up from Spock – she acknowledged that she probably was also smiling at Chapel's ill-concealed gulp of fear.

"_You must learn the rules_," she admonished her still-tipsy friend via words written more than two hundred years earlier.

She could feel the crowd, now. The song, their curiosity and their hunger for discord fueling the energy they poured into their appreciation.

"That's right, girl!" someone called out. "You don't have to take that kind of shit. You stand by your man!"

Several cries of agreement or dissent were batted back and forth. Nyota Uhura sang on.

Chapel visibly shivered and clutched her own elbows. Nyota watched as her sister wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder. Growing up the oldest of three children, Upenda was nearly as well known for peace-keeping skills as for her ability to arrange group; she would make sure things didn't get out of hand.

With a final flourish, she finished singing and stood still while most of the other patrons – a majority appeared to be women – took to their feet and roared, stomped or clapped their approval.

The noise went on for far longer than she felt her performance warranted, but she understood the women were cheering more than just a pleasant-voiced singer and competent dancer. She suspected they'd spent time in her shoes.

A shouted, "Sweetheart, I'm available if he chooses her!" eased some of the tension started growing the moment she exited the stage.

By the time she reached her group's table in the front, the entire establishment had gone silent. James the MC didn't announce the next singer, or even play a recording to fill in the gap.

_Annoying troublemaker_, Nyota thought. _Must be something about the name 'James.'_

Rand offered her a brilliant smile.

"That was amazing, Nyota!" she enthused. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Upenda and Gaila smiled encouragingly, but oddly, both refrained from commenting. Odd. Neither was the type to hold her tongue during an awkward moment. Of course, the song had been _their_ idea, but Nyota didn't get the feeling that either was the least bit embarrassed or repentant.

Chapel's eyes didn't leave the table before.

"Uhura., I – I'm," she stopped, forgetting for a moment that there were two Uhuras there. Her voice sounded choked and quavering. "God! I didn't mean to —."

Nyota reached out and placed a hand on friend's arm. After a few moments, the other woman looked up.

Nyota smiled.

"I understand, Chris," she said, without pity, or condescension, but not without sadness. "He's worth it."

She let her hand drift down until it covered Chapel's, and squeezed.

"But remember this: he and I are forever, you know? When it comes to him, I will _never_ just stand by and watch. I will _never_ back down from anyone who tries to change that, no matter who he or she is. Because, what we have is _love_, Chris. Love."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be the last one; look for the pointy-earred bastard stud.

Uhura is still singing 702's _Where My Girls At?_; the chapter is named after The Pussycat Dolls'_ Bite the Dust_.

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, (most of) the characters or the starship.


	7. Alright, Tonight!

As the alcohol haze wore off, Chapel felt increasingly chagrined at her behavior. And increasingly perplexed at Nyota's reaction.

_Of course _she_ can _afford_ to be generous,_ the nurse thought. _She's got Spock. Her heart's still intact. It's not hard to be nice when you've got _everything.

Almost immediately, though, she dismissed such thoughts as uncharitable. Nyota's almost uncanny ability to foster an easy camaraderie among disparate personalities and her generous nature made her popular among the crew, and she was usually one of the first to welcome any new personnel into the Enterprise fold. . She'd certainly been the first person to make Chapel feel at home after she'd gotten a permanent posting to the starship. It hadn't taken long before she felt she'd found a true friend.

She watched as the object of her reflections teased and was teased by their companions. She smiled as Nyota attempted to pull off the white veil Gaila had insisted she wear, and let out a heartfelt laugh when the Orion threatened, again, presumably, to forgo her pheromone suppressors at the upcoming wedding.

"Damn!" Nyota cursed, but she was smiling at her former roommate. "I _will_ get you back for this one day, you know."

"Whatever!" Gaila replied. "By this time next week, you'll be so loved up by a certain pointy-eared commander," she added with an eyebrow wiggle, "you'll barely even remember the rest of us exist, let alone that we made you actually follow a _really cute_ tradition!"

When Upenda, Rand and Nyota fell over themselves laughing at their friend's obvious innuendo, Chapel didn't join in.

Because, after all, then there was Spock.

The couple hadn't exactly hidden their personal relationship, but they hadn't broadcast it, either. Chapel had been on board for months before she'd realized that the half-Vulcan was involved with her new best friend. And even after she'd found out, already half in love with him that she was, she hadn't seen any indication that the relationship was _serious_.

Working under the assumption that Uhura would eventually move on to one of her many other admirers, Chapel had backed off on her more overt lovesick attentions. She'd stopped trying to perfect the art of making plomeek soup. She'd stopped looking at him longingly whenever he entered Sickbay. She had stopped trying to seek out his company whenever he relaxed in a rec room and played his lyre.

But she didn't stop believing she'd have her chance one day until Nyota had excitedly informed her of their plans to marry at the end of the ship's mission.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friend. She was. Of course she was, but she couldn't help feeling a little bit, well, devastated for herself.

If she had been completely honest, she would have acknowledged that she didn't really love Spock; she barely knew the guy. But Christine Chapel was beautiful and was accustomed to men wanting her. And she was never honest with herself when it came to Spock, son of Sarek.

"C'mon, Chris! We're getting ready to blow this joint." A slightly wobbly Gaila was tugging at her sleeve. "Open mic's over and Upenda's taking us somewhere she _swears_ serves the best post-clubbing food. And I'm starving."

Chapel quickly gathered her things and joined the other women who were standing and ready.

"It's not really that far," Upenda told them as they headed up the stairs leading out of the club. "Just over in the Lower East Side. We have the transport meet us there if any of you want to work up an appetite."

Chapel was pretty sure that "work up an appetite" was actually an euphemism for "walk off your drunkenness" but before she could assure the doctor that she was almost fully sober, Rand jumped in to protest.

"Have you seen how many clothes your baby sister isn't wearing?" the smaller blonde asked. "I don't want to be the one to explain to Spock why he's going to be snuggling up next to a Nyota ice pop tonight."

Upenda laughed at that and waved at the waiting transport driver.

"From what I know of Vulcan physiology," she said, "baby dada's man would have her warmed up in no time. But, if you all insist on traveling in the lap of luxury all night… " she swept a hand before her towards the now open transport door, "you carriage awaits."

The cross town trip took only moments, which the women spent teasing Nyota again about her choice of outfit.

"It's not my fault," she argued. "This the only dress I own that matches the stupid veil."

"'Cause being fashionable is so much more important than protecting your health," Rand commented dryly. She winked at Upenda.

Chapel hid a smile as Nyota groaned.

"You say that _now_ that the night is over, but you know we never would have made it into half the places on my sister, _the doctor's_, fun list if we didn't look as good as we do."

No one could argue with that. And anyway, the transport was stopping.

The women exited in front of a small storefront restaurant. Through the plate glass, Chapel could see several small tables occupying a tiny, dimly lit serving area.

"Don't let the romantic lighting fool you," Upenda warned. "This place serves the best anti-hangover meals in the City. And it's all delicious, too."

Gaila rubbed her hands together and was the first through the door, Rand and Nyota right behind her.

Just as she was about to follow them, Chapel heard footsteps and a faint but familiar voice in the night.

_________________

"Last place, I promise!" Jim Kirk told his companions. "I swear, even Spock is gonna like this one. I hear the featured singer is something special."

"It'd better be the last place, damn it," grumbled Leonard McCoy. "It'll be _your_ ass if Nyota decides we were out too late."

________________

The footsteps were getting closer. The voices appeared to be louder.

_______________

"If you were better acquainted with Lt. Uhura's sister, doctor," Spock cut in, "you would not be so worried about the hours we keep. From early adolescence until well after she graduated from medical school Upenda Uhura was known as, what I believe is called a 'party animal.' It is not unreasonable to assume that she has revived this tendency on the occasion of celebrating her sister's impending nuptials."

"See? Even Spock agrees with me." Kirk's voice was full of victory.

"I did not say that, captain," his erstwhile accomplice pointed out. "I was merely stating the likelihood that – ."

"I dinnae care," cut in Scotty. "So long as they ken the difference between a decent dram and swill, I'll be content. But let's move, lads. It's bloody cold out here."

_____________

Upenda slipped an arm around Chapel's shoulders and whispered something in her ear as she herded the nurse towards the restaurant.

Just before the stepped through the old-fashioned glass door, Chapel looked back in time to see a tall, lithe figure with dark hair and pointy ears disappear down brightly lit stairs two buildings over.

* * *

Nyota Uhura woke the next morning to hot lips and a warm hand on her person. As she lay on her tummy, one smooth brown cheek pressed against the crisp pillow case with her own hands tucked under the pillow itself, lips brushed her other cheek. A hand had crept beneath her short sleep shirt and was tracing circles between her shoulder blades. She smiled into the lips that covered her own.

A low growl shuttered against her lips as the hand slid down to rest on her cotton-clad buttocks. Her smile widened to a grin when the growler's tongue brushed against her teeth.

It was a gorgeous way to wake, and she'd more than earned when she hadn't woken Spock upon stumbling into their hotel room three hours before.

"Wake up, beautiful Nyota." he murmured.

Nyota opened her eyes to meet hi. He lay on his side, facing her, his back to the late morning light. Dark and dilated with desire, his eyes bored into hers as he leaned in for another lingering kiss.

His hand moved down to her thigh, then back up to burrow beneath her panties. He squeezed once more, pulling her closer then growled again.

Smiling again, Uhura stretched against her half-Vulcan lover. She felt the evidence of what she'd heard in his voice.

"Good morning, k'diwa," she whispered, winding her arms around his neck. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Not as much fun as you will have today, beloved." He dipped his head for another kiss. This time his tongue made it past her teeth his.

* * *

**A/N:** There, now. Are we all up to speed?

Usual disclaimer: Don't own the real Star Trek characters, ships, or any of the music. Yadda yadda yadda. (Which _doesn't_ belong to Jerry Seinfeld.)


End file.
